


Sans x Reader || I Wanna Evict You From My Heart

by BadGhostBreath



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Humans are cruel, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Has Mental Disorders, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader Is Not Kris (Deltarune), Sans has trust issues, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tags May Change, Violence, reader is poor, sans x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGhostBreath/pseuds/BadGhostBreath
Summary: Reader is a college student barely living off of photography and art commissions. She finds herself moving to a new town due to a possibly biased landlord.Monsters have freed themselves three years ago, and are fighting against prejudice they receive from a large amount of the human race. It is due to this that many find it difficult to trust humans, especially a particular skeleton.How will these two worlds react once they are forced to mix? Will Reader and the skeleton get along? Or will their relationship struggle to blossom?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	1. Yellow Papers & Glowing Screens (Pilot)

You were currently having a staring contest with a piece of paper. A stupid, yellow, life-destroying piece of paper. And if you were going to be honest with yourself, it was winning, even with its lack of eyes.

You rubbed your temples and furrowed your eyebrows. This seriously could not be happening right now. Why was this happening right now? You paid your rent even if you were almost late every time. Sure, sometimes you actually were late but it wasn’t that often! Were you being too loud? Or did you just do something that made your landlord have a grudge against you? 

“Who’m I even kidding,” you said to yourself in the comforting space of your conscience. “It doesn’t even matter… there’s no way I could possibly fix this.” 

Of course, you couldn’t fix this. You couldn’t change what your landlord already decided for you. So instead you had to think about a bigger problem than being disliked by your landlord.  
What were you going to do? How were you going to deal with getting evicted again? 

Maybe you could go overtime with the commissions… would it be better to do fast cheap ones or slow and expensive ones? Or maybe… 

You looked up from where you sat on your worn-down couch. Staring at the collection of stuff in your home.

Maybe you could sell your belongings.

“It wouldn’t be that bad...” you thought aloud to yourself. 

“Plus if I didn’t I’d have to pay for a moving truck and that’s just more finances. And it would mean fewer trips back and forth.” Although that was if you could even manage to find a place to stay in the first place. You couldn’t imagine how much harder it would be to find a new apartment knowing how hard it was with the first time you were evicted. So you couldn’t imagine how much worse it would be a second time around.

But what was clear to you, is that no matter what ended up happening, you’d need more money than you have now. You’d need to find a new job and a place close to your college. Actually maybe two new jobs. “Yeah” you lit up to yourself, a mini lightbulb flickering on in your brain. “If I sold the stuff I can live without, continue with my art and photography commissions along with taking on two more jobs… I could find a way to keep an apartment!” Although you didn’t necessarily like the idea of this, and you weren’t actually all that excited, you had to. It didn’t matter if you liked the idea of it, because it’s what had to be done in order to keep a roof over your head.

You stood up, not wanting to waste any more time.

For you had a lot you needed to do.  
___

Looking at the piles in your room, you felt both bitter and relieved.  
You have organized two messy piles labeled “keep” and “sell”. You whined to yourself when you sadly looked at your bed frame and a large number of your belongings that were in the “sell” pile. You would admit that you were a fairly sentimental person, and it would be a lie if you said you didn’t have the slightest bit of hoarding tendencies. But you had to keep reminding yourself this needed to be done.

Objects did not actually have feelings, nor were they going to be heartbroken when you gave them away.

Sure, a lot of your items were old and very… used. But they held meaning! They had a purpose to them! It felt like you were losing a bit of yourself knowing you’d be getting rid of so many things at once, including your beloved a tattered couch.

“Remember, objects do NOT have feelings and do NOT care if you give them away!”

You looked over the piles and grabbed a few things you caved and let yourself change your mind on. Yet as you did that, you began to doubt yourself with the whole “selling your life away” thing. “I don’t know if I should do this. What if I sell something and end up missing it? What if something I don’t want to lose gets mixed up with the sell pile What if I-”

Ignoring your conscience, you gave one last look to the room, finally deciding you would have to be content with the piles and selling your things. So now came the arguably hardest part; finding a new place.

You grabbed your Chromebook (what can you say? They’re cheap!) and did a quick Boogle search. A few minutes… well okay a few hours later, you clicked on something that looked way way too good to be true.

It was a spacious and honestly quite cheap apartment as well! A decent-sized living room that was already furnished, a somewhat small kitchen, and a large bedroom! How could you be so lucky to find such an amazing place?! You had to Esnail the owners before someone else did. And fast! This apartment was going to be your new start. It was going to be the place where you made new memories and the place you fill with new memorabilia. A place for a fresh start and new opportunities.

You contacted the Esnail listed faster than you could say sugar honey iced tea.

Since you were quite proud of yourself, you decided to treat little-old-you to an early sleep on your slightly ripped up mattress and old comforters. Your bed’s coverings might’ve been old and used, but they were the most comfortable things that ever graced your entire body as soon as you hit the bed. It felt much more welcoming than it usually did, but you probably had the exhaustion to thank for it. 

No matter the reasoning, you greeted the idea of a not-so-sleepless-night with open arms. You were ready to start dreaming about your new home; in better words, your new life.

Setting your alarm and putting on an ASMR video, you yawned as you fell asleep.

__

You woke up with a slight crink in your neck, but nothing you couldn’t handle. You grew to hate your alarm tone, but that’s to be expected.

Sitting up and stretching, you reached for the nearest pullover hoodie. Personally, you disliked zip-ups. Yet you couldn’t really give a reason for it ; pullovers are simply just superior. The selected hoodie ended up being mustard colored with the words “happy” on the left side of your chest. You weren’t surprised, it was your favorite and you wore it at least three times a week. It was your comfort hoodie that's all! You weren’t lazy, it just happened to be really comfy and soothing!!

The things you tell yourself are becoming delusional.

You rubbed your eyes while you looked around the room. For a second, you forgot why everything was out of place and in messily-put-together piles on the floor. But once you remembered, a rush of feelings piled over you. They were mostly not so optimistic ones, unlike the night before. It felt like the reality of it all was falling onto your shoulders and head, making you feel a pound or so heavier. You knew you would get through this. You knew you had to get through this. 

But that doesn’t change the fact that it’s still hard. Nor the fact you didn’t really know HOW to get through it.

Sighing to yourself, you finally stood up to look at the room. You had a lotta cleaning to do. You’d have to start with organizing things better, and you’d end it with dusting, vacuuming, and other things any average adult would do without the pressure of being evicted. So you had to get yourself together!

First, though, you had to check your Esnail! You were super excited and probably a tad bit cocky with the response you expected. You just knew you’d get the place! Gleefully picking up your Chromebook from where you put it last night, you logged in and clicked on the tab that would bring you to your latest received messages. You couldn’t help the grin growing on your face when you opened the response. You couldn’t believe how lucky you were! Oh how you were so willing to bow down to the owner of the magnificent apartment for allowing you to stay there. You were just so-! Wait what?

“...can’t accept your offer...”?

“...lack of responsibility…”?!

Welp, that shot you back down to the dumps real fast. And of course, you thought you’d hit the jackpot.

You guessed instead you should look for a different option before you cleaned.

___

Okay. Okay! You finally found a replacement. 

It was a small apartment. The layout had a small living room connected to an even smaller kitchen, along with a single bedroom. It was a disappointment that your original plan didn’t work out, but at least it turned out to be closer to your college! But as expected, there’s another catch to this well… “catch” of an apartment. It was right in front of Mt.Ebott. And about 3 years ago, monsters were released from it. It wasn’t that you had a problem with the monsters, it’s just that you’ve only ever seen them on social media platforms like Tweety and YouPipe. Well, you have passed by them every now and then, but you didn’t pay much attention since you were usually late to a class. And to be quite honest, you were nervous to be surrounded by them. They were just so different and you didn’t really know how you’d react to meeting one.

You were also just a tad bit anxious about the idea that you might get a little too curious and come off as rude. You tended to ask too many questions that were honestly way too pushy and were probably quite annoying. “They’re just...so cool and strange and-and… magical” You squealed to yourself in the confines of your mind. Yeah sure, you’d be nervous to see one, and you may come off as a dick; a stupid ignorant dick. But this was a once in a lifetime opportunity that you just couldn’t pass up! It would allow you to learn more about the group along with helping you save on some gas money. So you hit up the owner and waited patiently for their response.

Ok, NOW you could start cleaning.

You gleamed at your room before realizing how difficult this was going to be.

Cleaning was obviously not your strong suit.

___

It was late in the afternoon when you finished packing most of your things and finished a majority of your cleaning; deciding to take a break, you went to your fridge and grabbed the closest drink. It was the small coffee you bought a week or two ago that had been forgotten in your fridge. You brought the straw to your lips and softly sipped on the cold drink. 

Not half bad for old slightly freezer-burnt coffee, although… not great either.

Resting a hand on your ear, you rubbed the fat between your index and thumb as you continued to drink. Your eyes were closed as you heard a notification from your Chromebook go off. Your peace was erased with newfound energy and excitement. Speed-Walking and almost sliding on your wood flooring, you approached the device. 

As you nervously opened back up Esnail, you slightly bit your nails. Hopefully, this would turn out. You only had so long to leave your apartment. 

And in fact, it did.

You received an Esnail from the owner.

A message you didn’t realize would open so many doors and opportunities that would eventually bring you to your new life.  
__________


	2. Boxes, News articles, and Growing a Larger Disliking for Your Own Species

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M.A.M  
> Men Against Monsters

Your things sold fairly fast on the Eyebook market-house. Who knew so many people would be interested in buying old knick-knacks and figurines? 

It didn’t bother you that there were a few things that no one seemed to want. You weren’t all that surprised when no one wanted your pumpkin-shaped eraser caps.

You spent your time packing things in boxes and loading them into your beat-up car. It was an old jeep wagoneer you bought used from an older man. It was green with a wood finish on the sides. Although you loved her, she was a bit…well, old. A few dents here and there plus the gas was expensive. You tended to ride out the zeroes anyway even if you knew it probably wasn’t a good idea. But even with the faults, she was able to get you around quite well.

The last box was loaded into your car as the wind picked up a bit. It was the beginning of Autumn and you looked forward to seeing the colors of the leaves change. 

Climbing into your car, you buckle your seatbelt and make sure everything is secure one more time. 

Yup.

All ready to go and deliver.

___

The red lights seemed to last forever once it got later in the day. Of course, those who bought your things were close, it was just a LOT of things.

You had just one more thing to deliver and it was to someone who lived fairly close to the new apartment you would be moving into within the next few days; maybe you’d have time to look around after this last delivery.

Well, one could only hope.

You pulled out your phone one last time to make sure you were going in the right direction and once you saw that you were you continued to drive.

___ 

Finally, after what seemed like 5 hours (it was 15 minutes) you pulled into the driveway of a 3 story house. It reminded you of a gingerbread house but instead of gingerbread people, there were real beings inside. You had to stare a little bit at first before you felt ready to walk up to the door and knock. 

And when you did a short brown-haired kid opened the door. Once they saw the small box in your hand, they smiled and called for their mother.

A mother who happened to be an entirely different species from them.

“Okay, I guess this is normal now.”

The person the kid called “mom” happened to not be a person (at least not what you would have originally called a person) at all, but a large woman who had the complexion of a goat. And while she wasn’t human, something about her seemed human. Maybe it was the way she stood or how she had her hands held together like that of a sweet old woman. It could have even been her eyes that followed all of your movements.

“Ah, hello dear! You must be the one selling the DT. Frisk has been excited ever since we bought it for them.”

You nodded as you handed the box to the tall goat woman. You weren’t mute, but sometimes you just had a hard time talking to strangers. Or maybe it was just strange looking strangers.

She laughed awkwardly before she told you she would be right back with the money, leaving you with the kid. You waved at them a bit, and they kindly did the same in return. You hoped they would like the DT hand-held console as much as you did once you first got it. Honestly, the only reason you haven’t used it was because you were just too busy to play anything.   
It was quite sad how college life just seemed to consume you, even if you didn’t have much of a life in the first place.

You also hoped they would be excited about the games you left inside for them since you didn’t include them in the description on market-house. 

Feeling a gentle tap on your shoulder, you heard the goat lady speak to you once more, Because apparently, you didn’t notice her return.

“Sorry for the wait dear, but I believe this is all you wanted for the little...robot-game-playing thing correct? I believe it’s all there for you.” Her words were soft and kind, along with oddly reassuring. 

“Yeah, this looks about right. Thank you, ma’am. You two have a nice day!” you bent down next to the tan-skinned kid and whispered to them “I especially hope you will since I packed a little something extra for you in the box.”  
They excitedly jumped and ran back into the house as you walked back to your car.

You didn’t feel the need to count the cash, because for some reason you trusted she wouldn’t scam you. But you did feel the need to look up the kid because, for some reason, you felt as if you’ve heard of them before.

___

“Ambassador? That’s who they were? I was all awkward and embarrassed around the ambassador?” You whisper-shouted to yourself once the results of your search popped up.

The child Frisk has been dubbed the monster ambassador ever since they returned from the underground. It was a little strange in your opinion that a nine-year-old was even able to be an ambassador, but you ignored the questions that continued to grow in your head Not necessarily because you wanted to, but because you felt your face flush with embarrassment as you realized you made a fool of yourself in front of such an important person. But you also felt the buzz of the speaker on your thigh, signaling a notification.

CertafiedMom463 7:36 PM:

Thank you for the games! Frisk has taken quite a liking to Mushroom Brothers! It was very kind of you to spare them. :)

You were surprised to see a new message from the goat mother. But you decided to respond, just to not be rude like you were early the same day.

NotEnoughCaffeine 7:36 PM:

its no problem at all! i knew i wouldnt be able to use them, so i thought they could get put to better use by someone else!

You closed the lid of your device and stretched. You didn’t want to not respond, you just weren’t in the mood for talking to other people, that’s all.

But you also weren’t in the mood for packing up the last of your things, which sadly you couldn’t exactly get away from in the long run. So you sucked it up as you began to put things into boxes again, taping boxes closed and grabbing empty ones when needed. You wondered if packing was everyone's least favorite part of the process.

Probably.

Yeah, it was absolutely the worst part of the process. This sucked. Your arms were already sore and you were in a grubby mood seeing all of your things slowly leave their spots on the floor. Maybe unpacking them would be better. You genuinely hoped it would be better because if it felt like this you didn’t wanna put up with the feeling again tomorrow.

Sadly you can’t just procrastinate on moving. Since, you know, that’s not really how it works.

But you can make a cheap excuse and have dinner instead.

So you stood up from your crouching position, grabbed one of the bowls out of a box, and walked it over to the kitchen. You stood by the counter and went onto your tippy toes, grabbing the edge of an Instant Noodles packaging with your fingertips. Hungrily (and somewhat aggressively), you crushed the noodles before opening the bag and pouring them into the bowl. You added water to the dish before putting it into the small microwave.

It took about thirty seconds before you got bored with waiting, so you speed-walked back to your bed and grabbed your Chromebook to look at the latest news. 

New M.A.M Attack - For the Better or for the Worse?

First of all, who the hell made the title? Obviously, it would be for the worse.

And secondly…

Again? Another attack by M.A.M? You frowned at the article. When would they stop? WOULD they ever stop? 

In the back of your mind, you knew they wouldn’t stop until there was no monster left on the surface. They would either have to be put back underground or completely wiped out before the M.A.M group stopped.

You reluctantly continued to read.

Another attack on the monster community results in two dead, and four wounded. It is controversial to say whether or not monsters should be removed from the surface, but it is evident that the deaths of these monsters were brutal. Both were recorded on surveillance cameras, showing two monster men seemingly on a simple walk. As shown in the video below, one is shot in the chest. The other monster is then seen using fire magic in an attempt to defend himself. He proves to fail as he is shot in the head with a handgun that detectives assume to be an MCM-K Margo. 

The four that have been wounded seem to be stander bys who witnessed the murder of the two fellow monsters.  
The offenders are yet to be in the custody of the police.

You were suddenly no longer hungry. Just tired and disappointed.

So instead of eating your fresh noodles, you simply decided to climb back in bed and hope the world would shut off along with your mind.

Humans kinda sucked and you honestly wouldn’t blame anyone for thinking that.

___

12:33 PM, bright as hell, and surprisingly HOT. You were sweating at this point. How was it so hot already? 

“I thought the whole point of Summer ending was for it to be NOT as hot as a black car’s leather seat in the middle of Arizona. Guess global warming is just gonna get worse from here, huh?”

___

Wiping the sweat off your brow, you piled a few more boxes on top of the passenger seat beside you. 

You just rushed to pack the rest of your things into boxes and began putting them in your car about an hour ago. You didn’t need to be out by today, but procrastinating till tomorrow would be a horrible idea. Plus what could it hurt moving in a bit earlier than needed? Nothing that you could tell. 

You decided to walk back to your apartment just for one last look.

Along with one last goodbye.

You haven’t stayed there for more than a year and a half, but it was still your home. It was good to you during your stay and made you feel cozy. Memories of walking in drenched in rainwater replayed in your mind. Yes, they did suck at the time, but now they were fond memories; memories you knew would be hard to let go of, just like your small, cramped home. 

You opened the door. 

The entire house was empty. No more boxes and nothing left to pack. There was no food in the pantry. There was no furniture, no mattress, no blankets, no coffee mugs. Nothing was left except for a picture on the fridge you completely forgot about. 

It was an image of you and an ex-partner of yours. You remember not being ready to take it down whenever you looked at it, but sadly you never were ready. Even now, it was hard to take down after putting it up a year ago. Your ex's name was Margo, and she was one of the most beautiful women you have ever seen. She was a tall African American woman with beautiful thick hair that you would play with for hours. 

Although to your surprise, she suddenly left you when due to finding someone else.

You had no real right to hold a grudge. Relationships are meant to be built upon happiness, and if someone was able to provide more of that then you were, well then that was okay.

Still made you sad though.

But since you weren’t ready to let her go, you folded up the picture and placed it in your jean pockets. You looked around once more before deciding it was time to go and closed the door for the last time. It sucked having to leave, and the reality of it all seemed to hit you for the second time. You were being evicted, and not only was it horrible that it was happening in the first place, but also because you didn’t learn from the first time it happened. Having to walk yourself down the stairs, you rubbed your eyes out of the genuine sadness you felt out of leaving and rethinking your past relationship. The day seemed to get colder as the nervous sweat continued down your forehead, only getting more noticeable as you opened the exit door. 

Rubbing your face, taking a deep breath, and giving yourself a big smile was all you could do at the moment in an attempt to make yourself feel better. You didn’t have much of a choice, you simply just had to get it together. No crying, you couldn’t just let yourself go all blurry-eyed when you knew you’d be driving for the thirty to forty minutes. 

That would just be irresponsible.

But, what you could do, is get yourself a fresh cup of cold-brewed coffee.

___

You were blown away when you saw the apartment for the first time. Although it was small, it was fairly clean; cleaner than it was in the photos even. The kitchen counters had no random sticky condiment spots, and the carpet had relatively no stains. You were a little upset that it was smaller than your old apartment, but this would have to do. Nothing is wrong with a fresh canvas. 

Rushing down the single flight of stairs, you began your side quest that was to get all of your boxes in the building before dark! Thankfully, you didn’t have too much to move. The hardest thing would probably be the mattress. Actually, now that you thought about it, you were sad you wouldn’t have help with that. But your mattress was probably your favorite part of all of your belongings, so you couldn’t just ditch it for extra cash. 

Picking up the first three, and noticeably lighter boxes, you ran up the stairs placing them in your doorway. You’re not a very active person, you just had a ton of energy at the moment.  
For the next couple of rounds, you ran up and down the stairs, wanting everything in the space as soon as possible.   
You were dying on the third or fourth trip, questioning why you thought it was a good idea to run with boxes in the first place. Thankfully only a few rounds were left, saving the mattress for after you moved your couch inside.  
___  
Finally, it was time for the boss battle.  
You now have to somehow figure out how to get the mattress up a flight of stairs and into your room without dying or hurting yourself.

Getting it into the building in the first place wasn’t all that hard. Yet when you started pushing up the stairs, you wanted to just let it fall on top of you. You couldn’t give up though! You refused to sleep on the couch of your own apartment that you already paid this month's rent for!  
You continued lifting and pushing your mattress, every now and then putting yourself in accidental horrible positions. But sooner or later you were able to get it inside of your apartment, laying on top of it and letting the weight of the day fade as you finally went to sleep.  
__________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to see the story doing well so far!
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer than the last, feel free to read at your own pace guys!
> 
> I also created a Tumblr, for now, it will just be used for sharing any fanart for the fic! I might post the chapters there as well, but I'm not sure yet.
> 
> I hope this reading was able to make your day better because it's a huge reason as to why I'm writing it :)
> 
> Have a good rest of your day, night, or evening!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Ghost here! I wanted to quickly say thank you to reading the pilot to my comfort fic, I Wanna Evict You From My Heart. I haven’t written fanfiction since maybe middle school, so bear with me as we go through the first few chapters!
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback. It will help me improve my writing faster and I’d love to hear from you guys!
> 
> (The Filler won't Last to long, dont worry.)
> 
> May take me a while to get the hang of things, please be patient with me!


End file.
